Avatar with a BIG twist
by starfireandrobinforeva
Summary: its a story based on avatar but alot different
1. Chapter 1

**A avatar story with a BIG twist!**

**Chapter one: stupid school**

**Rebecca's P.O.V (avatar)**

**Great I have to start a new school to help "keep a low profile" how is going to a public school going to help anything? But then it is a bit weird being the only kid not going and that will draw unwanted attention.**

**So today is my first day and I am dreading it I will probably be the freak all by myself as I'm not allowed to "close my chakra" by getting close to anyone. I've had about 10 lectures already from the 2 monks I live with as my "guardians", no idea how they pulled it off but anyway the lectures were all the same about how I have to stay secret, try not use my bending skills blah, blah, blah. **

**So I stripped out of my pjs and turned on the nice hot shower, grabbed a towel quick and placed it on the sink edge next to the shower and then finally got in. The hot sensational feeling helped calm my nerves as water trickled over my face and down my body. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and then cleaned my body so I felt fresh and clean. I turned off the shower and reached over to grab my towel. I wrapped it around my body then slightly tucked it at the top so it wouldn't fall.**

**I dressed in skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. I'm going to school why dress up? I pulled out my hair dryer and obviously started to dry my hair. Blonde hair is supposed to make you look attractive but to be honest I don't think it does but then that's my opinion its up to the guys right? I put on some eyeliner and mascara but stuff foundation I got a clear face already so no need. I ran downstairs grabbed my bag and left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: meeting people**

**Rebecca's P.O.V **

**As soon as I was halfway down the cobbled path that led to the town (as we live just outside the town in the countryside part) all my nerves hit me like a thousand knives all at once. All that kept running through my head was "your going to be a loner again" or "beauty can't save you, all alone again" what if that did happen? I would probably break down and cry right there and then. But obviously I wouldn't because that would be majorly embarrassing.**

**I walked a bit faster as walking slowly was building up to much tension inside me. The first thing I saw was a gigantic building that looked very elegant in a creamy-white colour with a few windows here and there. I walked down the main path which on both sides had cleanly cut grass and some paths spiralling off into other parts of the school. I opened the big door to see a warm golden colour on the walls and shiny black tiles on the floor (obviously!) I walked up to the main office and told the elderly woman with a grey bun with no hairs sticking out at all and dull brown eyes my name.**

"**hello I'm Rebecca Smith, this is my first day" I used my cheesy polite voice but it worked. Well sort of she raised her eyebrow and answered**

"**you must be the new student, I don't see why people can't just start at the beginning of the year like everybody else" she handed me my timetable and I gave her a fake smile. Maybe some people don't have big secrets and live with boring monks! No matter how much I love them they are sooooo boring.**

**Well my first class was science and because I'm good at science I didn't really mind. I found my way easily navigating with earth bending, I'm such a cheat! (big cheeky grin comes right about now) anyway I walked into the science class room T3 and walked to desk so I could hand in my slip to the teacher saying who I was blah, blah, blah. I then turned around to look around the room.**

**that's when I saw him…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: secrets**

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

**That's when I saw him…**

**At the back of the class in the right corner a guy with blonde with streaked brown hair, aluminous blue eyes and clear tanned skin sat gazing out the window. I was so dumbstruck I probably nearly drooled. Of course I didn't but only because the teacher said my name and I realised the class was staring at me apart from him as she had just introduced me.**

**She sent me to sit at the desk next to his and so I was sort of happy but not, because I couldn't speak to him. I was tapping my pencil on the desk as I was quite bored as she was teaching something I had already learnt so I decided to look around the class. As I went to I could feel someone looking at me so I turned and he was staring at me. I repeat HE was staring at ME. Oh my god! But then again it could be bad like my nose is running or my hair has gone retarded. I tried not to think of that. But then he smiled as he obviously caught me looking back at him even if I was trying to do it secretly. Then he turned back to his desk and I sighed and turned back to tapping my pencil on the desk.**

**Something slid under my arm and I jumped wondering what was going on but then I realised it was just a piece of paper folded neatly. I looked over at him and he was smiling at me again so I opened it and it said:**

"**hi, what's your name again? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention ;]"**

**You was staring out the window that's why. I didn't write that obviously it would be a bit rude instead I put:**

"**hey, my names Rebecca. What's yours? No worries I don't like being centre of attention I was kind of glad you wasn't :]"**

**I waited till the teacher turned towards the board and then quickly used air bending to get it to his desk quicker. I made it look like I threw it or I would be in trouble but he didn't notice anyway. I got reply saying:**

"**I'm Jason. Hey why don't you meet me outside and I can talk to you properly then" instead of writing because I simply couldn't be bothered I nodded my head at him and so we smiled, then went back to being bored.**


End file.
